Date Night
by Chase Samson
Summary: A night off is a rarity to the Justice League. Diana has plans with Bruce for a night on the town, but he finds a way to avoid such pleasantries. Known for her mercurial temperament, she gives Bruce a chance to do right by her. Will he concede, or will Batman stay true to his stubborn ways?


DISCLAIMER: BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN AND ALL AFFILIATED CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, BUT ARE OWNED AND COPYRIGHTED BY DC COMICS. THIS SHORT FIC WAS WRITTEN TO EXPLORE THE SOFTER SIDES OF THE TWO MOST POLAR MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE.

Date Night

Up in the Justice League Watchtower…

With a focus unrivaled by his peers, Batman stared at the computer screen with unrelenting intensity. Over the past three days, he's been searching high and low through all available means of surveillance for Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom. Luthor and company had attacked Gotham City, in search of a mystical artifact that could grant immortality to anyone who wills it.

The search, however, was coming up empty at every turn. Batman understood that Luthor rivaled his genius, and would cover up his tracks by any means necessary. He let out a nearly inaudible sigh as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Fatigue was wearing him down faster than the Flash's incessant blabbering, and he knew that he needed to sleep.

Paranoia had its way of fueling Batman past his limits, believing that if he slept, he'd miss out on something important. As he fought the hard fight between sleep and consciousness, the proximity sensor on deck lit up, signaling someone approaching. A set of footsteps purposefully walked behind him, but he didn't turn around to see who it was.

After all the many years he'd spent with the Justice League, he'd quickly learned everyone's walking patterns and committed them to memory.

"Good evening, Bruce."

Batman continued typing away, never turning to face his guest. "Hi."

A hand gently laid about on his shoulder. It was an act of affection that Batman was all too familiar with, especially recently.

"Got a minute?"

"I'm busy," he said pointedly.

"You look like you can use a break." Batman's chair was spun around from behind. He knew it was coming, yet didn't react. Before him stood the Amazon princess, Wonder Woman. Batman had always been in awe of her, but did his best to keep his feelings hidden, especially when on duty. Behind the mask, not even Superman could read his face.

Wonder Woman was not dressed in her normal combat attire, but rather a casual yellow form fitting dress, a silver belt to match her bracelets, and the necklace that Batman had giver her back at Wayne Manor.

A time when things were a lot simpler.

"Let's get out of here for a while. We don't spend any time together when we're not on duty," she added.

"I'm on monitor duty tonight. It's my shift, remember?"

Wonder Woman crossed her arms in front of her chest, a heavy frown weighing down her face. "You always do this, Bruce," she said in a low scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She clenched her fists tightly at her sides. "Anytime I want to spend even a little bit of time with you, you always schedule it on a night when you know you'll be on monitor duty, just so you can use this excuse!"

"Diana, it's not like that," he said. Batman turned the chair back towards the computer, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I get it. You're very smart, Bruce. It's one of your greatest assets to the team, but you don't have to treat me like I'm an idiot."

Batman sensed her growing level of frustration. He let out another sigh before turning to face her. Diana tried to keep her temper in check, but Batman knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked. Deep down, he hated to see her like this.

"What do you want from me?"

"Bruce, we dedicate our lives everyday to protecting the earth. The people look at us as their saviors, and that type of publicity puts a lot of pressure on all of us. When we leave the Watchtower and head back down, we hardly have any time for ourselves. All I want is to be able to enjoy some semblance of a normal life...with you."

"I-,"

Diana placed her finger against Batman's lips. "I'm not done," she said. She took in a deep breath. "I know we've talked about how much an intimate relationship could affect us as teammates, but I really care about you, Bruce. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Diana, you know good and well that if you get involved with me, all you'll be doing is putting yourself in danger."

Despite herself, she smiled. "Like I don't get enough of that regularly. You'll have to try another excuse because that one is all used up."

Batman seated his hands on his lap. "Look at what happened between John and Shayera. They got mingled up, but things didn't work out between them. Now, they have trust issues. I don't want that to happen to us. I don't want to have trust issues with you."

"That's not fair, Bruce. John and Shayera's situation is completely different from ours. There's no one else in the picture. At least not for me."

Diana lowered her head, not wanting Batman to stare at her in that critical way that he always did.

Batman started to say something, but quickly closed his mouth. He knew his tongue had been caught.

"It's not what you think."

Diana turned her back on Batman. "Not only do you think I'm stupid. You think I'm blind, too."

He quickly reached to grab her arm. Diana didn't move. Batman was relieved. With so much as a twitch, she could toss him clear across the Watchtower. "Things between us...they're a little complicated."

"That's putting it lightly, Bruce. I've already told you how I feel about you, yet you continue to keep me at an arm's length away. Why do you insist on doing this to me?"

"Diana, I-,"

"What does she have that I don't?"

Batman felt a shot pull between his shoulder blades. He quickly released Diana's arm as he leaned back.

"Diana, don't do this…"

"Why can't you give me a straight answer?" Diana looked over her shoulder, a mixed expression of hurt and anger piercing its way through Batman's psyche.

He stared at Diana over her shoulder, but said nothing.

"Typical," she said. Diana walked towards the entryway to the deck, never looking back. "Sorry to have bothered you."

Two hours later…

Traveling at near light speed always gave a different perception of time and space in the mind of the Flash. Considered to be the most personable member of the League, he was well liked among his peers, even if he wasn't as highly regarded as Batman or Superman.

Flash was zipping through the Watchtower with impeccable speed as always, but tonight, he had a little more pop in his step.

Man, I can't wait till tonight. I still can't believe this is happening! He thought to himself as he raced towards the teleportation canopy. As he reached the controls for the teleporter, he spotted a standing figure on the deck, staring into the beautiful abyss of space.

Oh great...ol' gloom and doom is one of his moods…

Turning on his heel in less time than it would take to blink, Flash sped towards the figure. As he stopped his motion, Batman didn't waver in the least.

"Hey, Bats'! Why so glum, chum?"

Batman continued looking into the darkness, ignoring Flash. Flash cleared his throat and said, "Uuugh, never mind," he said in a low voice. "I know that face. You only look like that when you've let one of the baddies get away or," Flash said, pausing in between breaths, "When Diana is mad at you…"

As fast as Flash was, he could never see a backhand fist coming from Batman. Naturally, he braced himself, but the hit never came. Batman continued just standing there.

Flash placed a tentative hand on Batman's shoulder. "Bats'?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Umm this isn't one of those trick questions where if I say the wrong thing, I get punched in the nose, right?"

Batman slowly shook his head. "No."

Flash rubbed the back of his head. "Up until now, no, not really. I mean, we've all known that you kinda have a soft spot for Diana, but no one knew how much. I guess not even Diana."

Batman let the words sink in. It was Diana's biggest gripe with him. Never coming forth to her about his feelings. The battlefield always put things in perspective for him. Although he cared passionately about all of his team members, he would go harder for Diana. Even though she was physically capable of handling herself against most foes, whenever the slightest hint of danger arose, Batman always went to her rescue. She saw this. So did Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Superman, and the Martian Manhunter. There was no amount of discretion Batman could exercise that would tell otherwise.

He cared deeply for her.

"For what it's worth, I understand why you're kinda hush hush about it," he said with a crooked grin. "You don't want the other members think that you've grown soft, I get it."

To Flash's surprise, Batman cracked a smile. "Whoa! Hold that pose!" Flash disappeared and reappeared with a disposable camera in his hand. "If I don't take this, I may never see it again!"

Flash snapped the picture, unable to hold the giddy laughter anymore. "Just tell her how you feel, Bats'. Stop acting like such a poozer!"

Batman turned his head, giving Flash a disconcerting look.

Flash put his hands up in defense. "Sorry. Been hanging out Kilowog again…"

"Thank's, Wally."

"Anytime, Bats'!"

Flash was getting ready to burst back to the teleporters, but Batman called out to him. "You seem to be in a bigger rush than usual. Got something special planned tonight?"

Flash breathed on his knuckles like a pair of specs before rubbing them on his chest, sporting his usual jubilant grin. "Well, if you must know, I've got a date tonight!"

"With Dinah, huh?"

Flash's jaw dropped. "How...how'd you know?"

Batman smiled. "Just give it a sec. It'll hit soon…"

"Oh that's right," Flash said, palming his face. "World's greatest detective, duh!"

"Can I be honest with you, Wally?"

Flash swallowed hard, expecting a critical, father like tongue lashing that he routinely received from Batman.

"I think Dinah is a good fit for you. She'll keep you honest."

"Wow, can't say I saw that one coming," Flash said. "You really think so?"

Batman nodded. "She's a tough as nails street fighter and you are...well, you."

"Aww, Bats'. You are getting soft!" he said with a laugh. "Thanks for the compliment!"

"Anytime."

Flash took a fraction of a second to view the time on the dashboard on the deck. "Well, I'd better get going!"

"Flash, one more thing."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Catch…"

Blam!

Metropolis…

Batman would never admit it, but he loved the addition of the teleporters aboard the Watchtower. Able to instantaneously transport himself anywhere on earth, it allowed him to get an even bigger drop on his enemies.

The vast majority of League members had superpowers of some sort, but he was one of the few that did not. However, the one thing he always had going for him long before he joined the League, was stealth. It was a busy night in Metropolis and he wanted to avoid detection even more than usual. In the center of town was a high rise apartment building, reserved for the biggest names in Metropolis.

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman pulled out one of his grapples, and fired a line towards the top of the building. He winched himself over, landing lightly on top of the building. He knew what he was coming for, but didn't want his unsuspecting target to have any indication to his presence.

One story down was an open window. Batman quietly climbed inside, making barely a sound as he treaded lightly on the hardwood floor. The apartment was furnished with contemporary splendor, with a little touch of Greek mysticism. Above the flat panel television mounted on the wall was a shield. It was flawless in its design and construction. Batman smiled to himself, wondering why it was kept out in the open.

Practically gliding through the apartment, Batman silently made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. It was dark inside, but he was able to make out a form sitting on a lawn chair on the balcony. Keeping true to his silent nature, Batman walked through the kitchen, and onto the balcony.

The steady Metropolis wind flapped his cape upward as he stood there, taking in the beauty of the city below.

"Diana, we need to talk."

She said nothing, which he expected.

"I'm not going to leave until you talk to me."

"Go away, Bruce," she said tiredly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Diana stood up from her chair, her tall Amazon body draped in a ceremonial robe, which flapped in the wind the same as Batman's cape. He stared into her deep blue eyes, feeling himself waver under her powerful gaze.

How does she always do this to me?

"Bruce, I need you to leave, now!"

"No," he said simply. "If you want me to leave, you have two choices. Either you talk to me, or you make me leave."

Diana gripped the chair, collapsing it beneath her vice-like grip. "Don't tempt me!"

Batman stepped forward, unafraid of Diana's rage. He'd been there before, but this time would be different. "Please, Diana."

A long beat passed, but Batman was as patient as always. Although angry with him, Diana slowly started to calm herself. The tension fading from her muscular shoulders. "You've got five minutes."

Batman took another step closer to bridge the gap. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier this evening. It was very inconsiderate of me to take monitor duty when I knew we had made arrangements."

Diana tightened her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Is that all?"

"No," he said. Batman took a moment to look up at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Diana followed his eyes to the dark sky above. "You running out of time, Bruce."

"When I look up at the stars from down here, they look so much more beautiful than they do in outer space. Something about their distance that makes their enigmatical nature more enticing, don't you agree?"

"Let me get this straight. You snuck into my apartment to tell me about the stars?"

"Yes, and no. Just hear me out."

Diana formed her lips into a thin line. "I'm listening."

"The stars remind me much of you, Diana. From afar, they are so beautiful, so enticing. Of course, my rational mind also knows what stars really are and getting close to them would be suicide. For the longest while, I thought getting close to you would be the same, but over time, I realized I cared more about your life and well being than my own, even though you're practically invincible."

"Bruce, I-,"

Batman placed a finger on Diana's lips. "It's my turn to talk, yours to listen."

Taken aback by Batman's determination, she simply nodded.

"A few months ago, when we helped the Green Lantern Corps in space sector 719 against the Gordonians, I was injured badly, remember?"

"Yes," she said in a low tone.

"Do you remember what you said to me when despite my injury, I saved you from taking a head on blast from a Gordonian space cruiser?"

"I...I remember, Bruce. I told you that...you should never put yourself at risk for me."

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Diana tilted her head, confused. "Bruce, it's hard to tell if you feel anything at all."

"You know me better than this. Don't play games."

A beat passed, and Diana suddenly felt a chill go down her back. "How did it make you feel?"

"I know you meant well, Diana, but we're a team. I may not have superpowers like the rest of you, but don't make me feel like I'm a weakling. It's bad enough that Clark doesn't think of us as equals."

"He's never said that, though."

"He doesn't have to," Batman said, bitterly. "The point is, Diana, is I would do anything to protect you. So long as I have a breath in my body, I will never surrender, no matter what the odds."

Batman moved in even closer. His body was touching hers. Sliding his hands out from beneath his cape, he reached for his cowl, and pulled the mask off his face. Diana's eyes opened wide in surprise, not because she'd never seen him unmasked, but because he never willingly unmasked in front of anyone.

Diana was now faced with Bruce's piercing blue eyes, which sent a shiver through her body.

Hera, give me strength…

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be afraid anymore. One thing I have to always take into consideration is that we have survived many a battle together, but who's to say I'll walk away from the next one? Or the one after that?"

"I'll die before I ever let anything happen to you, Bruce. I...I…"

"Love me?"

Suddenly, she was unable to look at him, but Bruce hooked his forefinger under her chin. "I love you, too, Diana. I always have, and I always will."

Bruce stared into Diana's eyes a moment longer before stepping away. It wasn't nearly as difficult as he made it in his mind. He cursed himself, knowing that his mind was often times a dark and lonely place. A place he never wanted to bring Diana to.

Diana quickly bridged the gap between her and Bruce and hooked her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. Bruce held her tightly in his grip, showing her the love he had for her through his touch.

"You'll say anything to get off of my bad side, huh?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but tonight, I'll play by your rules."

Diana smiled again as she laid another kiss on him. "Good answer, Batman."

"So how about we head out," he said. "I know of a good party that Clark will be covering. Would give him one hell of a story if Bruce Wayne showed up with the Princess of Themyscira, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," she said with a pleasant smile. I'll go get dressed."

"Meet you downstairs in five."

Diana started walking to her bedroom before the weight of Bruce's words sank in. "Wait, what are you going to wear?"

Bruce's smile sent a shockwave through her chest harder than Shayera's Nth metal mace. "You're not seriously asking the richest man in America such a foolish question, are you?"

"Touche, Mr. Wayne," she said with a smile.


End file.
